Snap Contest 9
Event Summary Snap Contest 9 was available from 06/24/2017 to 06/30/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with Hero/Villain -themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Cool Breeze & Flowers in Ice , Deny the Fate, Phantom Thief Piccione Remix, Gothic-id-Laboratory Remix and Petit Repos were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Start Elisa: Listen Coco! I've decided to become a Hero of Jutice!! Coco: What? What are you talking about all of a sudden? Elisa: I read comic books! You know all the heroes are good looking guys and even villians are sexy and cool! Coco: '''You're easily influenced, are you? '''Elisa: So what? I'm looking for somebody who is in trouble! Coco: '''I don't see anybody, but have a look at the theme of this Snap Contest. '''Elisa: '''These are the costumes of Hero Girl and Villain Girl!! '''Coco: '''This is perfect for you, hun? '''Elisa: I think I have no choice but to win the items like a Hero or Villain Girl! Coco: Let's do our best at the Snap Contest! (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - Start 10.jpg End Elisa: '''I couldn't get items this time, too!! '''Coco: I'm sorry to hear that. Elisa: So, I've made up my mind. I'll go get Ninja training at Ninja-no-Sato. Coco: Are you going to Ninja-no-Sato...? Elisa: Coco, you are coming, too! Let's get the training together and become the best Ninja! Coco: Well, I don't mind, but what about becoming a hero?? (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 9 - End 6.jpg Theme List COOL SUMMER Event Gacha: Cool Breeze & Flowers in Ice * "We want to cool down in hot summer" it gets hotter day by day, but there's no time to get tired from the summer heat. "Which fashion can you cool down?" Psychic Battle Event Gacha: Deny the Fate * "Psychics, fight your destiny!" The fight betting the world just started by the persons having unusual power. "Which fashion can you win in this battle?" Midnight Mystery Event Gacha: Phantom Thief Piccione Remix * "In the moonlit night, the girl always comes up." A phantom thief appears in the darkness; and a detective faces off against her. "Which fashion is more mysterious at midnight?" Secret Laboratory Event Gacha: Gothic-id-Laboratory Remix * "I'll keep sleeping until this experiment ends." While the test continues in a dark basement, the girl waits for the time. "Which girl is sleeping in the secret laboratory?" Break on Street Corner Event Gacha: Petit Repos * "I'm so tired from shopping, so it's time to have a break." there are always full with people's smile. "Which fashion so you see the daily life?" Bonuses Ranking Special Rewards! Get Premium Rare Gacha Ticket by being rank 100 or higher consecutively!! (From 06/25/2017 (Sun) 15:00 to 06/30/2017 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) Images (Display) Snap Contest 9.jpg|Snap Contest 9 - Display (Banner) Snap Contest 9.jpg|Snap Contest 9 - Banner (Image) Snap Contest 9 - Trade Tickets.jpg|Trade Tickets (Special Packs( Snap Contest 9 - 1.jpg|Special Packs - 1 Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 9 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 9 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Hero Girl Stars on Ribbon Headband ver.A blue - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) American Comic Hero Balloons ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Hero Girl Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Hero Girl Stars on Dress Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Hero Girl Victory Smile Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Hero Girl Stars on Ribbon Headband ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Hero Girl Stars on Ribbon Headband ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) American Comic Hero Balloons ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) American Comic Hero Balloons ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Hero Girl Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Hero Girl Wind Blowing Long Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Hero Girl Stars on Dress Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Hero Girl Stars on Dress Style ver.A blue (Face) Hero Girl Victory Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Hero Girl Victory Smile Face ver.A blue Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Villain Girl Opera Mask & Beret ver.A black - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) American Comic Villain Balloons ver.A purple Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Villain Girl Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Villain Girl Heart Dress Style ver.A purple - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Villain Girl Nihilistic Smiling Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Villain Girl Opera Mask & Beret ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Villain Girl Opera Mask & Beret ver.A black (Avatar Decor) American Comic Villain Balloons ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) American Comic Villain Balloons ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Villain Girl Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Villain Girl Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Villain Girl Heart Dress Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Villain Girl Heart Dress Style ver.A purple (Face) Villain Girl Nihilistic Smiling Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Villain Girl Nihilistic Smiling Face ver.A red Note *Premium Gacha Tickets are now replaced with 48Hours Gacha Ticket. The 48 Hours Gacha ticket expired 48 hours after you received them. To view the first expiration date, go to my show >profile> items *The highest consecutive correct is now 30 instead of 10 ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 9 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 9 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 9 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Show (Show) Snap Contest 9 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:2017 Category:2017 Event